zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Poe Sisters
The Poe Sisters are recurring mini-bosses in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are a group of four Poes: Joelle (orange), Beth (blue), Amy (green), and Meg (purple). Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time When Link enters the main chamber of the Forest Temple, the Poe Sisters appear and each sister steals one of the flames required to operate the lift that leads to Phantom Ganon's chamber. Link must travel through the dungeon and defeat each of the sisters to regain the flames, and ultimately reach Phantom Ganon. Joelle and Beth Joelle and Beth are "haunting" the paintings in the narrow hallways located on both sides of the room where the Fairy Bow is obtained; Joelle haunts the western corridor while Beth haunts the eastern corridor. When Link looks at one of the paintings, the Poe will quickly move to another picture. Link must use his Fairy Bow to hit all the three paintings from a distance, causing the picture to burn and disappear. Once all the paintings have been hit with arrows, the Poes float down to the bottom of the stairs and battle Link in a similar way to normal Poes. Amy When Link enters her room, she inhabits a single large painting taking up most of the wall. Link shoots the painting once, which does not destroy it, but causes five blocks to fall from the ceiling. He must then assemble four of these blocks to form the image of Amy in the painting (the fifth block is unused and simply serves to complicate the process). If he cannot complete this within the time limit the blocks flip over and he must start again. Once the picture is assembled, Amy leaves her painting and battles Link in the same way as Joelle and Beth. Meg Once Link has killed the first three sisters, he must return to the central room of the Forest Temple, from where the Poes stole their fires. Meg is seen crying in the center. As Link approaches her, she attacks. Unlike her sisters, Meg splits herself into four identical images which surround Link. To defeat Meg, Link must use either his Fairy Bow or the Hookshot to damage the real Meg. The true Poe can be identified as she performs a small twirl as soon as all of the copies appear. Meg and her copies will dodge out of the way if Link attempts use his sword, but are susceptible to his spin attack. The spin attack will destroy the three copies and leave Meg stunned for a brief period. Killing a copy of Meg may sometimes yield arrows should Link run out. Once she is vanquished, the fourth and final flame returns to its torch and the lift taking Link to the boss area is activated again. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Poe Sisters are found in the Spirit House in Ikana Canyon. They are part of a mini-game run by the Poe Salesman. Link has three minutes to defeat all four of them. If he can do so while maintaining at least three hearts, he will win a Piece of Heart. Etymology The Poe Sisters are named after the four main characters of the novel Little Women. The birth order of the Poe Sisters is also the same as Meg, Jo, Beth and Amy March. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time mini-bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask mini-bosses